Hail, Hale
Hail, Hale is the twelfth episode of Season 3. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis Chaos strikes during a daring attack on The Dal, leaving the fate of one of the gang in the balance. Meanwhile, The Morrigan leaps on the opportunity to ignite the tensions between Light and Dark...catching Kenzi and Hale in the crossfire. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] It's Hale's inauguration day as Ash, but Bo's worried about where Lauren is and why she left her cell phone at her apartment. Bo uses the party as a platform to talk to Hale about the situation. He's furious, having told Lauren not to go anywhere, and gives Bo one day more to find her before he sends his security after her. Lauren is safe, if not sound, running tests at her new employer Isaac's lab and finding a miracle cure for heart disease. She's ecstatic to be in her element and Isaac is equally excited to have her there, but when he speaks zealously about helping humanity ascend, Lauren is not sure she made the right choice. When Isaac evades her questions about the source of their magnificent drugs, Lauren digs deeper and finds genetic material from a mature succubus – she has to find out if it belongs to Bo. Bo is in one piece at the Dal, but Dyson is collapsing under the grip of poison slipped in his drink by the bartender, Jerry, then quickly removed by a couple of humans posing as skunk ape-paramedics. Bo tries to stop them but Kenzi makes a gallant play that goes awry. She passes out and the humans get away with Dyson. Bo, Trick, and Hale question Jerry, but he says "they" have his wife before downing a vial of poison, himself. Bo sees Lauren's name on the label of the vial and knows that something massive is conspiring against all the Fae. Bo goes to Lauren's apartment to look again for clues, and there finds Tamsin, squatting the doctor's place while she's away. Bo fills the inebriated Valkyrie in on Dyson's abduction and Lauren's involvement, and Tamsin gets her ass in gear post-haste. Bo finds Lauren's necklace of allegiance to the Ash in a drawer and the fear deepens in her stomach. Tamsin runs a number on Lauren's cell phone and traces it to a facility outside of town. While the two drive there, Bo finds a strange jar and photos of herself in Tamsin's truck. She sends a photo of the jar to Kenzi, who's in the middle of mayhem, herself - she just regained consciousness, and The Morrigan has called the Dark Elders to the inauguration with a movement to remove confidence from Hale as Ash, and declare any and all claimed humans terrorists. The substance to her claim? Dyson's abduction, and Lauren's name on the poison bottle. The vote passes and Kenzi must flee, but before she does, Massimo, a handsome stranger, says he's seen that bottle before. He's been trying to sell Kenzi a ticket to Fae-dom, but now, for the price of a kiss, he tells her that the bottle will enslave Bo. He leaves to call Tamsin and tell her the job is done, but Tamsin has just been shot at Lauren's facility, and Bo answers the phone. She's going to have to get the double-crossing Tamsin help before she can rescue Dyson, who, unbeknownst to all, has just had to fight another fae to the death. Hale urges Kenzi to escape, saying he can't lose her, and when The Morrigan arrives, he has to play a lie and sentence her to imprisonment, but he kisses her and slips a family talisman of eternal protection into her pocket. Kenzi runs to find Trick, but the Blood King has just fled, only to be stuffed into the trunk of a car. Lauren searches for the truth, or the succubus, and finds Dyson, trapped in a containment unit with dozens of other fae, underground. Lauren asks about Bo just as Isaac appears and fills her in on his plan to use the DNA of these fae to allow the human race to ascend. He locks her in one of the containment units, and after he leaves, Dyson hears a familiar voice asking about Bo: it is Aife, wasted away and mad with worry over her daughter. Songs and Music * Flapper Dapper © by West One Music / APM Music * Gravity by Akua * Minstrel Boy by Sonoton Music / APM Music * O’Briens Of Clare by Carlin Music / APM Music * V’la Le Bon Vent by Sonoton Music / APM Music Trivia :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 3 Category:Songs and Music